


Loved by the sun

by PumpkinkQueen



Series: Mythological Demilove [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Angst, Hand Feeding, M/M, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Apollo love Hycinthus more than life itself...and more than death...-This work joinLink
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Mythological Demilove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Loved by the sun

[ ](https://ibb.co/kHq2jc0)

Grapes were teasing his lips as he laid in the softness of the pillows. That place, built by gods for, was the nest of their love. The days of his mortal life were long forgotten, only pleasure left. 

Apollo pressed forward pushing the grape in his mouth, the sweet flavour coating his tongue as his almost moaned.

“You are possibly the most beautiful thing I ever saw.” Said the god trailing down his hand from his lips, on his neck and his pecks. Slowing to tease a nipple, until it was hard under his finger’s tip. Then bis lover ignite a fire inside him as he reached his belly button to stop just a few inches away of where he wanted.

Hyacinthus stretched on the pillows erotic and languid, bailing his lover into giving him satisfaction. He was aroused as if they didn’t make love just an hour ago. It was brilliant not to have to wait for his body to recover, to be able to handle everything the god would give him.

Back on heart, he found himself panting spent, as Apollo was still aroused no matter how much did they go at it.

But stamina wasn’t a problem anymore now.

He arched as the god’s hand closed on him, pumping him into full hardness. He was about to drag Apollo closer but he found his wrists tied over his head. 

“You didn’t…” Apollo gave him a faint smile downing on his leaking cock. He would have never believed that he would see the day when a god would do such a thing for him.

And there he was, losing his mind as the hot mouth closed on his cock. The god did things with his mouth he wasn’t even able to grasp. Pleasure crashed on him, his feet scrambling over the sheets. A finger found his entrance to tease that special spot inside him which made him scream; and so he did, feeling his orgasm building. 

And keep building.

He opened his eyes gasping. 

The orgasm was eluding him as the unforgiving mouth kept his ministration on his cock and the fingers, now two worked him open. 

It wasn’t the first time Apollo did it to him: staving his climax on his own volition. Didn’t make it any easier though. 

“Please…” He begged, tears forming into his eyes. Apollo smiled around his cock and lowered until he was chin to his balls sucking hard. Hyacinths screamed and screamed, but the god just kept the position until he was starting to feel his mind slid. 

Finally, he let go of him and the man was left there, unable to regain his composure, pleading for his orgasm trying the restrains which imprisoned him. And suddenly they were gone. Once freed, his hands flew on his erection, pumping it hard, the pleasure built again but soon he realised it was a trap. He could stroke himself raw but he wasn’t going to come until the god allowed it. 

A hand closed on his ankle forcing his legs open.

Apollo grabbed the other ankle as well, stretching them until he was satisfied then he left them hanging in the air, an invisible power holding them were he wanted. He smirked and his hand were dragged up once again.

For a second Hyacinthus thought Apollo was tired of foreplay, but then a hold closed on his hardness, but the god didn’t move. 

The boy scrambled for air, the invisible force pumping him hard. He realised he closed his eyes only when he felt the warmth of his lover on him. His limbs were free again and the sensation around his cock was gone. Apollo kissed him deeply, tugging him close, as he wanted to melt them in one being. Hyacinths held to him, lost in the affection. One hand cupped his face tangling with his hair, while the god gave him more small kisses all over his face. It felt so natural between them, that it happened a lot that their lovemaking went to maddening arousing to silly and the other way around. 

Their eyes locked when Apollo started to press it inside. He took it slowly even if Hyacinths was well prepped and still soft from their precedent intercourse, he wanted to make him feel every single inch of himself. Finally, he bottomed down and he stopped for one second deep inside him to kiss him again. 

Their moans raised as they started moving together in a dance older than the world.

Afterwards, Apollo hugged him from behind, holding him close as he was the most precious thing in the world, and he was, in that illusion.

The real Apollo watched his beloved Hyacinths fall asleep through a mirror.

“Are you satisfied?” Asked Ade.

“You’ll have your compensation.” Said the god of the sun without any emotion in the voice.

“I’ll obscure the sun to remember the mortals the frightening of the death. Now leave me alone to my mourning.” 

Ade left.

Hyacinthus was death, because of him. There was nothing in his power which could have brought him back. 

He could only create this illusion taking from him the sense of the time flowing; so that he spent the rest of the eternity being loved from his personal Apollo.

A single tear rolled on Apollo’s cheek as his clone kissed the boy he loved the dearest and who was now and forever beyond his reach. 

  
  



End file.
